A variety of storage devices have been developed to enhance the carrying capacity and organization of motor vehicle interiors. Additionally, variously configured storage containers have been developed specifically to enhance the organization of pick-up truck beds with the focus on carrying smaller items in an organized manner.
Generally these types of containers have taken the form of somewhat rigid compartments designed to be permanently installed inside the pick-up truck bed. As such, rigid containers take up valuable space even when not in use, and are thus likely to hinder storage and transport of bulkier cargo. Furthermore, such containers' permanent nature, e.g. anchored tool compartments, make them time consuming to remove for transporting bulky cargo.
Based on the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide an effective device to enhance organization of smaller stored items in motor vehicles' interiors and particularly in pick-up truck beds, but one which can be stowed, i.e. would not take up space needed for larger items when the device is not in use.